


After and On

by AmberEmber7



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEmber7/pseuds/AmberEmber7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfinished Fiction for The Mortal Instruments. Its a fiction for after the events of CoHF. Magnus and Alec are married, Clary and Jace are married, Simon and Izzy are married, I will probably bring in Jem and Tessa. It is their lives, but it is also revolving I think a bit more around their kids. I don't know yet. What is on here, is what I've written so far. Stephen is the name I am using for the little blue warlock, until I get further notice about what he is named.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After and On

**Author's Note:**

> The Families:  
> Simon and Izzy have twins, Mary and Matthew. Mary has black hair and Simon's eyes, Matthew has Simon's hair and Izzy's eyes,  
> Clary and Jace have two daughters. Charlotte and Jemma. Jemma is blonde with green eyes, and Charlotte has red-and-blonde hair, with golden eyes.  
> Magnus and Alec have the little blue warlock child, which I am naming Stephen. A lot of the stuff on him is going to be vague because I don't know much about him, and I do not want to get a totally wrong picture of him. I am also giving them a-made-up-by-me adopted daughter as well. Her name is Jeanna, she is a warlock, has purple skin, teal eyes, that match her wings(that are like angel, but colored). You'll get more on her in the first update.  
> Jem and Tessa have two kids. Jessie and Will(Sue me). Jessie is the older one. She looks exactly like Jem, except obviously a girl, and Will has Jem's hair with golden eyes.(Hehe, kind of like James.. whoopsies!*cackles*)

“That’s unfortunate.” Alec heard a voice say, Magnus’s voice. Alec popped his head around the corner, so he was peeking into the parlor.

“What’s unfortunate?” Alec asked, as Stephen scrambled up to him, mumbled:

“Daddy”, then grabbed Alec’s leg. 

“Hey, Stephen.” Alec ruffled up Stephen’s hair, then looked back to Magnus and repeated his question. “What’s unfortunate?” Magnus looked up at Alec from the T.V. 

“Hm? Oh, There was a murder a couple blocks down. A man and his wife dead. Apparently there was a daughter, but they think she was kidnapped, because she wasn’t in the home. The neighbors say they don’t know where she went, but they 'feel' that she wasn’t taken by the killer. It all seems weird to me.”

“What about it? It seems pretty normal to me.”

“I don’t know, I just have a weird feeling about it.”

“You have a weird feeling about everything.”

“That is an overstatement.”

“Is it?” 

“Ye-” Magnus was interrupted by a phone ringing. Alec looked at his and flipped it open, then put it to his ear.

“What?” He asked through the phone as a greeting.

“There was- is, a demon attacking down the block from my house? You want me to fight it by myself? Oh,  yes because that’s reassuring. So do I! You have Simon! Mines a damn warlock. I don’t care. You know what fine. Bye.” He put the phone back in his pocket, then looked back to his husband. “I have to go down the block because there is a damn demon and-” Magnus had gotten up and kissed Alec on the cheek. 

“Alright darling, I have confidence you won’t die. If you want more of a kiss than that, you’ll have to come back.”

“You seem a little excited to get rid of me, or at least for me to be going.”

“I simply don’t know what you mean. Now off you go. Get me some ice cream on your way back.”

“Oh, me too Daddy!” Stephen cried, and jumped up and down in excitement. 

“Fine.” Then he pounded down the stairs of the apartment, and onto the street. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo???? Hope you like it! I know its short right now! Sorry!  
> ~Amber Ember7


End file.
